


Wars Inside Us

by HammyHamster



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Add more as i go, Adult comments and themes, Blood and Gore, Civil War, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Vampires, War, dwarfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammyHamster/pseuds/HammyHamster
Summary: Ares has a dark secret of what blood runs in her blood. It is one that gets harder to hid when she finds out that she is the Dragonborn. She had the soul of the dragon inside of her to save the world. All the while a civil war is bashing on her door step for her  to pick a side.  Her secret is getting harder to hide when everyone and their mother looks up to her for all the answers.How is Ares going to save the world when she is unsure of who even brought her into it?





	1. Chapter 1

Ares knew she was going to lose her sight at one point of her life. Such a thing that her kind has suffered though for as long as she could ever remembered.  It was not something she brought up at family meeting, although she would love to have a nice conversation with her own blood without ending with them not trying to stab her the moment she walks through the cave’s opening. Luckily she had still vision in her right eye, blurry but still there. So she looked like a pirate the next time she rode her horse into village.

 

The children running around the small village had asked how she had lost the eye. Ares had just said that a drunken hunter had got behind a bow and shot at what he thought was a deer. The kids did not dwell on the idea that her skin was too bright to ever be thought as brown fur she was grateful.  It was not that she was ashamed of her blood as most people would think. Truth be told, she herself did not know that much of her blood. Such was the thing she was ashamed about. 

 

A lovely pair of Bosmer had taken her from the snow when she was just a babe. Naked from the moment she came into the world. (Who had brought her, was still a mystery she did not care to think of.) They had said that she was some kind of albino Dark elf because of her glowing ruby colored eyes. But the fact that she would stay as far away from the large fire in the middle of the living room pushed an idea in the couple’s mind.  

 

Ulandra had taken her to the local temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. Even if Windhelm was closer the female knew that her kind and Ares’ (what ever she her heritage be) would never be allowed to step foot in the gates. Ares had known that the moment she was carried into the temple, she was not welcomed. 

The priestess had said that her goddess did not like underground dweller in her temple. But being booted out was the trigger that the Bosmer female need to stop her ideal job as a tailor, to be a gather about the lost race of the legendary Falmer. 

 

Ares had grown bitter to the name that history has placed on her kind and would rather have some kind of connection to her adoptive family from the label; Snow elf. 

 

From what the lanky Bosmer had told her for night stories, Ares had learned the idea the snowy elves had seeked help to away from the blood thirsty Nords.  The Dwarfs had given them a home in exchange for protecting the underground home of the famous blacksmiths. But it took a dark turn when the Dwarfs wanted to own the elves as if they were slaved and wished to get rid of what little freedom the Snow Elves had. Such an idea led to them telling the Elves to eat a mushroom that would get rid of their sight. In turn the Dwarfs would be the only link to the outside world that the once proud Snow Elves had. 

 

Conor had cooed and wiped her tears when she would wake up of nightmare when she was a child herself. He had would douce the bucket of used bath water over the blazing fire while tried to keep himself shivering with an ice cube of a person in his large arms. Conor had said many people were worried of change in the world. The very thought of a old race would throw the world off balance. Ares was not to be ashamed of who she was, but to be quiet of her blood and move on with a person who would care for her no matter who she was. 

 

Ashamed was a word that would always pop into her head when she would think about her past. Her unless left eye did not change the idea of what her true ice blood in her body is from.

 

Ares moved out of the crowded cabin by the time Ulandra had got knocked up with her third child. Conor had was Hopeful of a boy and was granted one the night that Ares’ NameDay had rolled around. She still wrote letters, but they ran thin when her pocket got light with coin. Safe to say the carriers had got pricey with the dangers of the civil war washing the small land.

 

Either way, the white haired Snow Elf had bought a small one room cabin near Ivarstead. She had made ties with the traders that would pass through the small village for outside rumors of her kind. The innkeeper said nothing more than gossip about the hold. 

 

The story of something hidden in a ruin by Riverwood, had been caught Ares’ ear when a wonder stolled the small inn. She had gathered her thing to head east in hopes of answers. On the way out of her ricky house, she made sure to cover her pointed ears as well as her platinum blonde hair.   


	2. Chapter 2

“You are a wonder like us,” the Khajiit male nodded to the Snow Elf. Ares was not shocked by the wise older cat and just bit into a rabbit leg the cats had given her. “Looking into one’s eyes can give away a lot about the person.”

 

“I do not wish to meet people in the eye then,” Ares thought out loud. She would have been laying in a nice bed and stocking up on supplies if it had not been for the stingy guards outside the gates. Saying something about a “Dragon” sighting not far. The very thought of it left a bitter taste in the white haired female’s mouth. What Nords come up with these days!

 

“Such things would show you have things to hide from people.”  Now the Snow Elf was doubting the wiseness in the Khajiit’s words as she stared back at his judging yellow eyes. 

 

“It is not that I wish to hide. I just wish to keep it to myself.” Ares was itching to take off her itchy bandage on top of her left eye as she would do every few hours. Of course it would have to be when no one was around. Meaning she would have to wait a few more hours at the most. She was just too tired to backtrack the way she came on without some much need supplies. 

 

“There is a thin line between both,” the older cat sighed and crossed his legs ot in front of himself. His companions had were sleeping in near by tents from the long walk between holds. 

 

“Why do you not make shop inside the walls?” Ares was eager to change the subject hanging in the air with a burning question she had wondered when she first sat down. “Would it not be safer inside the wall?”

 

The Khajiit paused to see how he could put the words in such a way for the younger female to understand. “We do not know what is over the walls. Here we know what to expect.” He smiled. “Our kind is not liked as well your own.”

 

“How did you-”

 

“I have lived through many moon cycles.” He cut Ares off. Smiling at her shocked face, the older cat tossed her a fresh bandage from behind him. “My eyes have seen the darkness of this world. I am glad to express they have yet to see some in you hazed ones.” 

  
  
  


Luckily, the city was closed for a night as Ares had hoped. She had made a beeline to the market of people setting up stalls. The elven female had goggled at the sign “The Drunken Huntsman” across from a blacksmith’s shop. She was skilled with the bow and had the calloused finger tips to show for it, so she made a mental note to stop by before she left. She was given a few strange looks by passers by while she walked into town, but she made sure to keep her hair back in the tight bun it was in, below the long hood. 

 

Ares had never thought of joining the Champions, yet the large building with ship almost changed her mind.  _ Almost _ . The sounds of drunken yells and fists hitting bone made her rounded nose scrunch up in distaste. The so called  _ Night Of Tears _ made her face beat red at the thought of what the guild would think if they knew a Snow Elf was standing only a few yards away from their main headquarters. 

 

Her father’s words of meeting the right person rand in her pale head as she turned on her leather boots heels to head to the local inn for any more rumors about Riverwood. The dark skinned female waved to her as she cleared off empty bottles of ale off the bar to allow the lanky female sit at.

 

“What brings a new comer down here?” She smiled as she handed a fresh bottle of ale to the elf. 

 

Ares bit the inside of her cheek. Can everyone tell that she does not belong here? In this city, hold, nation, or maybe the whole world? “I heard of some talk around Riverwood.” She answered with more of a slack jaw that you would here from the Riften Hold to cover where she was from. “Something about a dragon claw being stolen?” 

 

The dark skinned woman laughed wholeheartedly. “As much as that old fart would like to deny it, the trader was robbed blind one night. Some bandits got  wind of him having the key to a local dungeon and ran off with it the moment he closed his eyes.”

 

Ares groaned out loud between sips of the burning liquid. The quest had nothing to do with Dwarven ruins has she had hoped. But the Elf had traveled too far from home to turn back now. Not only that, but the so called “dragon claw” seems to hold a  price over its head. “How much is he offering to get it back?” 

  
“Hard to say,” She shrugged while pouring a new cup of ale. “Just watch for that sister of his if you plan on going.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last short chapter! ( But not the last filler ;) )


End file.
